trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SharpdressedPrince
Introduction Your whole name is EDGAR FELS. You are the PRINCE OF BLOOD, ruler of LOGAI, and GODKING OF THE OGRES. You did not CREATE them, as the other members of your family created their own races. Rather, you ADOPTED them from your session, and planted them in a universe which you DID create. Needless to say, their session went VERY BADLY. Your family says this is because they themselves are GAME CONSTRUCTS, but you think it is actually because they are so STUPID. You get angry a lot, and to BLOW OFF STEAM, you like to KILL THINGS. The ogres are very convenient for this purpose. Unfortunately, it means that you burn through a lot of them, and very quickly. To make up for the lack of ogres, you STEAL THEM from OTHER SESSIONS. You are sure that this does not hurt the sessions in the slightest. Never the less, some of your siblings are quite vigilant in keeping you out of their universes and the sessions spawned from them. Besides killing things, you also enjoy being SHARPDRESSED. You have a large collection of SUITS, and you change several times a day. You are also fond of your god tier outfit though, and it can sometimes be tough deciding what to wear. You have been LOCKED IN CONFLICT with your older brother, Raleigh, for nearly as long as you have existed. When one argument ends, another begins. You both hate and enjoy the neverending feud. Your chat handle is sharpdressedprince, you type somewhat improperly to piss off your siblings. Personality Edgar is easily perceived as annoying, and he does indeed revel in angering others. While he acts stupid most of the time to 'get all the goats', he is actually very intelligent and resourceful. He is also very lazy, however, and often uses his intelligence to find innovative ways to avoiding work. Edgar is bad at forming and maintaining relationships, even with his family members. Deep, deep down, he does love them, but he never shows it. He is very manipulative, however, and will show fake affection to get what he wants. After pulling this routine on his family for millenia, they see through him right away, but this by no means indicates that he is anything other than an absolute genius when it comes to subtle sweet talk. Biography Edgar was born in the Origin universe, and moved once in his life before Sburch. Sburch Edgar entered Sburch along with his family and forty-eight others when he was four years old. He god-tiered soon after. Post-Sburch Okonno After Sburch's reprogramming, Edgar created the planet of Okonno. Instead of creating his own race like the rest of the First Players, however, Edgar simply stole all of the ogres from his session, and seeded them in a universe which he did create. When the ogres began playing their iteration of Sburb, they did not make much progress. Instead, they began re-integrating into the game, and ended up fighting for either Derse or Prospit. The Okonno universe was completely obliterated. Afterwards, Edgar took all the ogres from the Okonno Sburb session, and brought them to the Land of Gold and Ice, where he ruled over them for the next few million years. Project Rogue After the scope of Project Rogue was expanded to include defeating Lord English, Raleigh enlisted Edgar's help for the project. Gallery Ed2.jpg|The godking of Logai is anything but benevolent. Ed1.jpg|The Prince of Blood's double blades make him a formidable sparring partner. Logai.png|Veradane, Raleigh, and Helena Fels seek entrance to the land of Gold and Ice. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime